


It Rained All Day

by Samunderthelights



Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, HP Pop Punk Fest 2021, Heartbreak, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: After Draco is kind enough to help Harry sober up after a night out, Harry is convinced that there is a connection between them. So he goes to find him to ask him out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021





	It Rained All Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Pop Punk Fest](https://hppoppunkfest.tumblr.com/), and the song used for this story was 'All Time Low - Remembering Sunday'.

“Oi!”

Harry snaps up, only now noticing Ron standing in the kitchen, an irritated look on his face. He’s holding up the empty cornflakes box, a questioning look on his face.

“Seriously?”

“Sorry…”

“What’s…,” Ron begins, but when he notices the distant look on his best friend’s face, he rolls his eyes. “You’re not still thinking about Sunday, are you?”

“I am telling you, we had a connection.”

“Sure, mate. You were wasted, and Malfoy bought you breakfast to try and get you sobered up. That’s hardly the love story of the year.”

“You weren’t there.”

“No, I wasn’t, or I wouldn’t have let you go off with Malfoy. Seriously, what the hell?”

“I thought he was going to ask me out.”

“You think everyone fancies you when you’re drunk. Remember last Halloween? When you almost kissed Neville because you were convinced he fancied you?” Ron asks as he grabs the last slice of bread. “I am telling you, Harry, he was just trying to make sure you…”

“Yeah, he was trying to help me. Because he…”

“Because he’s in love with you?” Ron asks, cocking his eyebrow. “It’s Malfoy, Harry. If it had been any other guy, maybe. But not Malfoy. So stop it with the whole puppy-dog… whatever… forget about him, okay?”

“But what if…”

“No. The guy isn’t interested.”

* * *

Harry had ignored Ron’s warning, and after breakfast he had put on his shoes and he had left for Draco’s flat. Ron had been right though; he had been incredibly drunk when Draco had found him that night, and he doesn’t quite remember where they had had breakfast – or where Draco’s flat is.

So he returns to the club, hoping it will trigger his memory. He remembers drinking and making out with a stranger, he remembers drinking some more. He remembers falling over and hearing a familiar voice saying something – although he can’t remember what. It had been nice though, to have Draco worrying over him, to have him taking care of him and making sure he’d eat something. Making sure he’d drink enough coffee to get him somewhat sobered up.

He remembers Draco smiling at him and putting an arm around his waist. He remembers how he had smelled of coffee and vanilla.

He has gotten so lost in his memories of that night, that he hasn’t even realised that he has walked all the way over to Draco’s flat – the memory apparently still somewhere in the back of his mind. But when he sees the closed door, a shiver runs up and down his spine.

* * *

_“So this is where you live, huh?” Harry asks, still swaying a little on his feet._

_“It is,” Draco laughs as he fumbles with his keys. But when Harry places a hand on the side of his neck, a confident grin on his face, he gives up on trying to find the key to his flat. “Harry…”_

_Harry kisses him, the kiss magical and making him see fireworks. Although that could have something to do with how much he has had to drink._

_“Don’t,” Draco whispers, gently pulling away from him. “I think you’re great, but…”_

_“I think I’m in love with you,” Harry blurts out. Definitely something to do with how much he has had to drink, but he means it. He can feel that connection. When Draco smiles at him, he just knows that this is what he has been looking for all his life. “I know you can feel it too.”_

_“I don’t,” Draco chuckles uncomfortably. “I don’t believe in love, Harry.”_

_Harry kisses him again, Draco this time letting him._

_“Now how about that coffee?” Harry grins, looking at the closed door behind Draco._

_“When I said coffee, I meant coffee. Not…”_

_“Oh… I knew that,” Harry laughs, but he can tell that Draco knows that he is lying. “I ehm…”_

_“Time to go home?” Draco suggests, and Harry gives a nod. “Take care, Harry.”_

* * *

Harry goes into the building, remembering how badly he had wanted to be let into Draco’s flat. How he had stood outside his building, waiting for him to come after him and tell him he had changed his mind. But Draco hadn’t come outside, so in the end Harry had gone home and he had told Ron all about breakfast, about their kiss. Leaving out the part where Draco had rejected him. Pushing down the memory because he was so convinced of the connection he had felt.

“Excuse me, Miss?”

A woman turns around and she looks him up and down, a disapproving look on her face when she spots his dirty sweater, his messy hair.

“Do you know where Draco Malfoy lives?” he asks, ignoring the look on her face. “About my age… blond hair… very handsome…”

“Oh… yes, I know where he lived.” The woman nods.

“Lived?”

“He moved away,” she explains. “Just a few days ago.”

“Oh… did he ehm…,” Harry stammers, feeling too hurt, too upset to form a full sentence. “Where to?”

“I don’t know.” The woman shrugs. “He just packed up and left.”

She turns and goes into her flat, leaving Harry standing there, tears stinging behind his eyes.

He had come here, ready to ask Draco out. Still convinced of their connection. He may have been drunk, but he knows what he felt. For a moment he thought that Draco had rejected him because he had been drunk, that things would be different now that he’s sober.

For days, Harry had been imagining the possibility of a future together. Now feeling like an idiot, and wishing he had listened to Ron. Because Ron had warned him; Malfoy didn’t care about him. Why would he?

He leaves the building, and he makes his way over to the bar across the street. Ignoring his phone buzzing in his pocket, knowing that it’s Ron asking him where he is. Warning him not to go see Draco.

“A beer, please.”

“Sure, mate,” the bartender says.

Harry takes the beer, and he takes a swig, hoping it will make him forget about that sickening empty feeling of loss that he’s feeling. While being fully aware that he hasn’t actually lost anything.

“A woman?” the bartender asks, pointing at the quickly-disappearing beer.

“A man,” Harry groans, a knowing smile forming on the bartender’s face.

“Did you guys break up?”

“He moved,” Harry explains. “Without telling me he was leaving.”

“Ouch. That’s rough.”

“Yeah…”

“Another beer?”

Harry knows that he shouldn’t, but he can still remember Sunday. He can still remember Draco smiling at him. He can still remember their kiss, when all he wants is to forget.

“Another beer.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
